worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Ichijo
For the chapter with the same name, see Chapter 18. |debut = Chapter 14; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = July 10th (Cancer)World's End Harem Manga Extra Edition 2 |age = 17 |height = 160 cm |status = Alive |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 14 Part 2 |affiliation = Ichijho FamilyWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 18 }} Natsu Ichijho is a student of Keimon West Private High School. She is the daughter of the Ichijho Family.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 Appearance Natsu is a young woman of average height. She has green irises and blonde hair reaching her shoulders and has bangs. She wears her school uniform and it is a long-sleeved white blouse, a red bow tie, a matching red, short suspender skirt with white stripes, black knee highs, and brown shoes. She also wears a pink and black headband. In gymnastics class, Natsu wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear. While in swim class, Natsu wears the school blue one-piece swimsuit with white stripes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 For sleepwear, Natsu wears a light blue jacket, light blue shorts, and a pink bowtie headband. Body Measurements Natsu has a bust measurement of 87 cm, a waist measurement of 60 cm, and a hip measurement of 86 cm. She is an E-cup. Gallery Natsu in Athletics Uniform.png|Natsu in her athletics uniform. Natsu in a Swimsuit.png|Natsu in a swimsuit. Natsu in Sleepwear.png|Natsu in sleepwear. Personality Natsu has a cheerful and calm demeanor but is not self-reliant at all, and usually gets by from relying on her friends to help her out. She can also be possessive due to being used to always getting what she wanted. Relationships Shota Doi Natsu entered Keimon West Private High School because she was interested in Shota. When she first saw Shota, she began to blush when he glanced at her. She later was interested in having sexual intercourse with Shota by entering the competition to sleep with Shota in his dorm for a week. When she slept in the bed with Shota, she revealed her body to Shota. History Past When Natsu was little, she got a scar on her butt, but the cause is unknown. School Arc During class, Natsu was looking at Shota Doi when he turned to his right, but he quickly look away. Later that day during gym class outside, Natsu was talking and laughing with her classmates. The next day, Natsu was in class when she noticed Shota and wondered if he was thinking about someone he liked. She then asked him what he was thinking about because she said his face had a pained expression. Shota denied and said he was thinking about the music he liked and said he liked the Q's. Natsu then got closer to Shota and admired the group before Shunka Hiiragi introduced herself to Shota. While the two were talking about the Q's, Natsu was confused before she pinched Shota, and she then left the room.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 A week later in swim class, Natsu swam and got a time of 24.88 seconds, placing her in first place of a competition. After exiting the pool, Natsu waved at Shota. Later that night, Natsu appeared at Shota's room and requested for him to take care of her. Shota was then informed by his dedicated secretary, Karen Kamiya, on a device about the competition to live in his room for a week because the female rooms had broken air conditioning. After Karen hung up, Natsu, again, requested for him to take care of her for the week. The next morning, Natsu was watching Shota as he woke up and she greeted him. She continued to watch Shota as he got ready for school. After Shota got dressed, he asked if she was going to get dressed but Natsu requested Shota to help her change because she used to have her maid help her until she moved into the dorm. Shota then helped Natsu get dressed. Later that night, Natsu and Shota were in their beds, but Natsu asked Shota to sleep with him because she could not sleep unless someone was with her. After getting into Shota's bed, Natsu commented he saw her scar and said the scar bothered her. She revealed to Shota she was supposed to marry after finishing high school for her father's business but the man, who was 20 years older, died due to the MK Virus five years prior, along with her father. She then expressed her likeness of Shota, so the two began to kiss. Moments later, Shota got on top of Natsu, so she ordered him to took off her clothes. Natsu said she used to do it with her maid but her heart pounded when looking at Shota. Natsu and Shota then kissed before Shota pulled her shorts off. Natsu and Shota then continued to kiss. Moments later, Natsu revealed her vagina to Shota and told him to give it to her. Whilst being thrusted by Shota, Natsu said she was happy she was getting along with Shota well. In the morning, Natsu was awake in bed as Shota woke and greeted him. Shota then asked Natsu if she wanted to drink and she accepted it but wanted him to give it to her directly. Shota then put water in his mouth before kissing Natsu. After finishing, she said she felt miserable thinking about the day of changing rooms. Later at school, Natsu was in class when Karen and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 Five nights later, while in bed, Natsu tells Shota they will not share a room soon before she proceeds to kiss him. However, Shota apologizes and said he could not get into the mood before turning over. Natsu then claimed she should be the one to say sorry before turning over. The next day in class, Karen announced a raffle box competition to be the next girl to share a room with Shota. Natsu wanted to participate, but Rikka Yanagi became the next girl to be able to share a room with Shota.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 27 The next day, Natsu went to the gym when she heard Shota doing it with Akira in the equipment room.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 28 Trivia *Natsu's surname, Ichijho, (一条) can mean "one matter (affair)", in reference to Natsu and Shota having a sexual relationship outside of marriage. *Natsu has a blood type of B. *Natsu's hobby and skill is tea ceremonies. *Natsu likes Claude Monet's paintings. *Natsu dislikes handling personal stuff. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota Mating Candidates